


【MeanPlan】单人床

by JIAO1216585783



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783
Summary: 511韩国场前一晚的脑洞





	【MeanPlan】单人床

“好了，那就早点休息吧，明天要早起彩排。”P'Nook说完就拎起自己的背包想走，却被耳边传来的撒娇声停下脚步。

“哎~”故意拖得长长的尾音终于被Plan吞下，“哎！真的一个人睡吗？一起睡可以吗？”

这话好像是在问在座的大家，但是转过头看Plan的目光所在，就知道他只是在问Mean。

“N'Plan怕鬼的哦。啊，说起来来酒店的时候在车上好像听到有人说起之前酒店死过人的事情呢！”P'Pea对着在座的另外三位说起自己今天的听闻。

“嗷，P'Pea偏偏要在这个时候说这种话，P'Nook今天我要和你睡。”

“不不不，我觉得你和Mean睡会比较好，可以联络一下感情。”P'Nook听到Plan要和自己睡好忙摆手，笑话，如果自己和Plan一起睡一间房了那估计Mean也不会管自己是不是一路陪伴他的经纪人，直接把自己打死了。

Mean知道Plan的小心思，之前故意不做声长听着P'Pae他们逗弄着Plan，但是既然Plan已经请求和P'Nook一个房间了，他要是再不开口，那Plan一准跟他生气。

“P'Plan，刚才P'Pae讲的事有点可怕，今天晚上我们一起睡吧。”这话是假的，他当然不怕这种故事。

“看在你害怕的份上，那就勉为其难答应你咯。”傲娇地挑了挑眉毛，得到自己满意的答案，Plan跟P'Nook和P'Pae打了个招呼就去了自己房间。

而原地，P'Nook问着P'Pae:“刚才你说酒店闹鬼，是真的还是假的啊？”

忍不住白了P'Nook一眼，“当然是假的啦，我要不这么说儿子怎么有借口。”

“嘿，等等我啦，那你说得也太真了吧……”

房间内，门一关上Mean就从后面抱住了Plan，低头嘬吸了一口Plan颈部的味道，“哥想和我睡可以直接告诉我的。”

Plan抬起了肩膀轻轻撞了一下Mean，“我也不一定要跟你一起睡呀，可以跟P'Nook一起，哎！你干什么？！”

让Plan突然惊呼的原因是Mean突然将他抱了起来，并且丢到了1.2米宽的单人床上。

可能是因为一人一间房的原因，每间房的空间都小得可怜，也就大概15平方米左右，还包括了洗浴间、电视柜、衣柜还有一张床。

狭小的空间倒是方便了某人的速度，从门口抱起哥哥到把哥哥丢到床上也就不过3秒钟。

“我想要P'Plan。”

如此直白的话让Plan直接红了脸，“想要你就要，说出来干嘛？！”为了掩饰羞涩Plan只能扯大嗓子。

得到同意，Mean便像个毛头小子一样直接把两人身上的衣物褪去。

单人床实在是太窄了，根本容不下两个成年男性的体积，Mean只得将Plan压在身下，两人身体交叠着。

Plan的耳朵和脖子最是敏感，也是个禁忌平时碰不得。

然而Mean非要往那里凑，将Plan的耳垂含进口腔吸吮着，舌头探入耳洞中模拟着性交一进一出，手还不安分地揉捏着Plan的下体。

“哼，哈……别，别舔了。”Plan敏感的耳垂光是被这样玩弄着就觉得已经要到达高潮了，更不要提下体还在被人揉捏。

Mean倒也挺听话，没有再继续舔耳垂，他转战到Plan的Plan的下体。

分开Plan光滑细嫩的大腿，右手娴熟地撸动起硬起的那根，左手也没闲着，脱衣服时拿出来的润滑液已经被挤在了手上。

手指刚探入隐秘的花穴，温暖的壁肉就缠了上来，邀请着对方进来探究一下它的模样。

手指按压在凸起的地方，Plan叫了出来，他忍不住催促起了对方。

Mean也不再忍耐，抽出刚在花穴探秘过的手指，换上身体的另外一部分进去探险。

压着Plan的双腿，先插入头部，待Plan适应了之后才一挺身将全部都埋了进去。

“可以了。”得到Plan的信号，Mean才抽动了起来。

狭窄的单人床咯吱咯吱作响，似是在控诉交叠的两个人。

快速的抽动和不断顶撞在凸起的地方，让Plan直想射，他已经忍了很久了。

可是叠在身体上方的这个人却堵住了马眼。

“哥等我一起呀。”说完Mean将自己的那根拔出又发狠地撞了进去。

马眼被堵住的痛苦和后面不断被撞击的快感搅在一起，Plan只能张着小嘴，生理性盐水不断溢出来，Plan连呻吟都呻吟不出来。

也不知过了多久，Plan觉得马眼处涨得生疼，Mean才松开了堵住马眼的手。

Mean的手一放开，Plan就忍不住射了出来。

身体抽动着射精，身后也不禁收缩了起来，温暖的壁肉都挤压着那根，让它快点交待出来。

Mean自然也是想射，但是还没有到时候，Plan的壁肉夹得他除了爽别无其他。

趁着Plan射精时，Mean又抽动了起来，他不再撞击凸起的那点，而是在附近瘙痒似的触碰着，偏偏却不去触碰那处。

Plan将白稠射尽，还在高潮的余韵中就感到身后的花穴处被人研磨着。

刚得到释放的身体又被一股熟悉的热浪包围，索性Plan的意识还有些清醒。

Plan用力夹紧臀部，双腿牢牢地将Mean锁住。

Mean没有想到Plan此刻射精完还有力气，并且会故意夹住臀部，本就是在忍耐不射精的人，倒是一下疏忽射了出去。

“还敢不让我射吗？”见对方被自己夹射了的人心情大好，大佬样又涌了上来。

“不敢了，哥我错了。”Mean认错倒是认得挺快，如果他将自己的物什抽离出对方的身体会更有说服力一些。

奈何被Mean认错时的模样逗笑的Plan，没有意识到自己是怎样危险的处境。

这夜的单人床，只能努力支撑着自己弱小的身体，不让自己坍塌。

END

感谢阅读


End file.
